Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin, also known as the Chicken Man, is the main, later secondary antagonist of Pixar's 3rd feature film Toy Story 2. He is the owner of Al's Toy Barn and an avid toy collector who kidnaps Woody in hopes of selling him and the Woody's Roundup gang to Tokyo for money. However, Woody's friends Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex and Hamm saw Al steal their friend and went out to recuse Woody and bring him home. He was voiced by Wayne Knight who also played Newman, Dennis Nedry, Krudsky and Emperor Zurg. Beginnings Before the events of the film series, Al opened his toy store called Al's Toy Barn and made a profit in selling toys (including the famed Buzz Lightyear action figures) from there, proving to be quite a successful business venture. He also turns out to be very obsessed with a TV show called Woody's Roundup from the 1950s. As such, he made a deal with the Konshi Toy Museum in Tokyo to sell them the doll versions of the series' main characters. After searching through yard sales, Al was able to find and buy three of the characters: Jessie the cowgirl, Bullseye the horse and Stinky Pete the Prospector. The only toy missing was Sheriff Woody. Toy Story Al and his store were mentioned in the first Toy Story film in a Buzz Lightyear action figure commercial, in which Buzz was watching at Sid Phillips' house, making him realize that he's just a toy rather than an actual space ranger. It also can be possible that Buzz was bought from Al's store by Andy's mom as a birthday present earlier in the film. Toy Story 2 Al makes his sole appearance in the second film, as he is first seen as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial on the TV in Andy Davis's bedroom. Woody tells Rex to turn the TV off so that Andy and his family won't hear. Rex has trouble in turning the TV off (due to his tiny arms and big feet, but Hamm manages to turn the TV off himself, states that he hates the Chicken Man so much. Al is later seen attending the Davis' yard sale when he hears Woody say, "There's a snake in my boot!". Upon hearing him, Al immediately runs up to Woody, picks him up, and examines him (as well as noticing a rip in his arm, which he would have it fixed). He then sees Woody's hat, puts it on him, and becomes overjoyed that he finally found him. Al initially offers to pay $50 to buy Woody, but Andy's mother (unaware of how Woody came to the yard sale) declines by taking Woody away, saying that he's not for sale. Now frustrated and about to give up, Al begins to leave when he slips on a skateboard. He suddenly gets a nasty idea and slides the skateboard backwards into something, destroying it and distracting Andy's mother in the process. With her back turned, Al quickly steals Woody without letting her find out. He then leaves the yard sale and drives away in his car to his apartment, but Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Hamm, Lenny, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Rex watch Al steal their friend and Buzz chases him and jumps into the trunk, trying to open it up in order to free Woody. However, Buzz fails when he falls off, but only manages to catch a feather. Buzz watches as Al keeps driving to his apartment. Once he arrives at his apartment, Al takes Woody up to his room. After Al leaves, Buzz learns about Al's identity as the Chicken Man and he, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky and Rex head to Al's Toy Barn to save Woody. Later, Al is in his chicken costume getting into an argument with someone on the other line. After hanging up in frustration and irritation, Al turns his attention to Woody, chuckling and telling his "little cowboy friend" that he is going to make him big "buck buck bucks". He proceeds to laugh greedily, leaves the apartment, and then drives to Al's Toy Barn to do a commercial. After the commercial is over, Al walks into the apartment with a camera, as he attempts to take photos of the cast of Woody's Roundup. He then finds out Woody's right arm has been ripped apart, which upsets and shocks him. Panicking, Al picks up the phone, asking a cleaner to fix Woody the next day while he says that it will be the first thing to do in the morning. That night, Al is seen sleeping on the couch, with Woody's torn arm on his pocket. Wanting to reclaim his arm and get back to Andy's, Woody climbs up to the couches while Bullseye helps him get up. Bullseye starts licking Al's fingers until Woody commands him to stop. Woody then grabs his arm, but as he is about to leave, the TV turns on, causing Al to wake up, knocking Woody over and then putting him back to where he was. Al finds the remote and turns off the TV before going to bed. Stinky Pete then convinces Woody to wait until morning. The next day, the cleaner arrives to Al's apartment and fixes Woody's arm, much to Al's delight, describing Woody to be "just like new". Al then takes pictures of the Woody's Roundup cast and happily heads down to his store office to fax the pictures to the museum, just as Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky and Rex arrive the store to find Woody. As the toys search through Al's office, they are forced to take cover when Al arrives to fax the pictures to the museum, where they hear about his plan to sell the Roundup gang to the museum. They manage to follow Al back to his apartment to find Woody, but Stinky Pete has blocked Woody's chance to leave by sealing the vent door shut, revealing that he was never sold for years and wants to go the museum to be appreciated. This allows Al to collect the Roundup toys in a case as he leaves for the airport. However, Buzz and the gang manage to catch up and rescue Woody, Jessie and Bullseye while Stinky Pete is stuffed into a little girl's backpack to teach him a lesson about "playtime". As Andy's toys head back home, Al finds out that the toys are gone, much to his shock. As a result, his store suffered the losses. The next day, Al is last seen in another Al's Toy Barn commercial sobbing over his loss, saying that his store has gotten the "lowest prices in town, everything for a buck-buck-buck." This seems to delight Hamm and Rex as they watch the commercial, saying that "crime doesn't pay". ''Toy Story of Terror! Years later, after Andy has grown up and given Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head to a young girl named Bonnie Anderson in ''Toy Story 3, Al is still determined to sell the roundup gang to Japan. And in the 2013 television special, Toy Story of Terror!, although Al doesn't physically appear, his name appears on the winning bidder's label during Ron Tompkins's auction for a Sheriff Woody doll and that his pet iguana Mr. Jones had taken form one of his patrons (ironically the same Woody doll Al had stolen all those years ago). Though Ron packages Woody in a box to sell him to Al, Jessie escapes and rescues Woody in time. Al was originally going to appear in the special, but was cut from the final version. He is included in a deleted scene on the Toy Story of Terror! Blu-ray. Personality Al is very mean, greedy, spoiled, and funny at the same time. As well, he is impatient, conniving, unscrupulously obsessive, short-tempered, sneaky, bossy, dominating, controlling, and inconsiderate in nature. He also likes to eat Cheetos. According to Disney Adventures magazine, when Al was a young boy, he couldn't play with his toys. This soon led to his toy-collecting. Unlike Sid (who breaks toys and uses them for scary experiments) or Stinky Pete (who is just mean), Al is very smart and collects toys in his own kind of way. He never breaks them or throws them around to the point that they lay on the ground broken. Instead, Al sells off the toys to make profit. Appearance Al McWhiggin is an overweight man who wears glasses and has short brown hair that appears to be graying out starting from his sideburns. The top of his head is bald, with only a few small strands of hair on top. He has facial hair around his face, and wears a red wristwatch. For the first few scenes we see Al, he wears a red bowling shirt. In the next day, when he prepares his flight for Japan, he wears a green bowling shirt with only the sleeves and lapels darker green while the rest of it is brighter. Gallery Al_Mcthumbs_up.gif|Al gives two thumbs up. Al_Toy_Story_2_Wallpaper.jpeg|Al in his Chicken Man costume. Al.png|Al dressed as the Chicken Man in an Al's Toy Barn commercial Al McWhiggin Toy Story.jpg|"It's Showtime!" Almcwhiggin.png|Al's Evil Grin Al Toy Story.png 43 Villains.png|Al with the other Toy Story villains Al's_Defeat.png|Al, sad that he's broke-broke-broke. Trivia *Al looks very similar to Internet toy critic Mike Mozart. This has become a recurring in-joke on websites (such as YouTube); for the most part, it is good and Mozart doesn't seem to object. *Al's suitcase has the word "KRUMM" on it. This same word is the truck that Lots-O' Huggin' Bear ends up in Toy Story 3. *In the film, Al's last name McWhiggin was never mentioned, but only shown on the nameplate on his office desk. *Wayne Knight was bearded at the time he voiced Al. *His personality is reminiscent of Francis Buxton. *His nickname the Chicken Man is due to his dressing in a chicken costume when advertising his establishment. *Though Stinky Pete is the real main antagonist of the second film, Al is the Bigger Bad as he was the one who came with the plot to sell the Roundup toys to Japan, to which Stinky Pete tagged along. It's also possible that he was the one who sold Buzz to Andy's mom as a birthday present in the first film, as his store was known for selling Buzz Lightyear action figures in the Tri-County Area. Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Business Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Mascots Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Rogue Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Liars Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gaolers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Opportunists